


Chapter 3: Time to get my Hooves Wet

by Zillidan



Series: Jen's Legion Story [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Combat, Faronaar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen has a lead on where her friend is, but Demon Hunter's  and their fanatical prejudices stand in the way. After a duel, she learns the ultimate fate of her friend.





	Chapter 3: Time to get my Hooves Wet

The citizens of Dalaran had quickly cleaned the city up and turned it around for. The city state, that had remained calm since the Northrend Campaign, was no stranger to turning itself into a war state. Citizens contributed in as many ways as they could, the forges constantly bellowed, pumping out weapons, and the Mages were quick to remind themselves of every spell in their arsenal for the battles ahead. Krasus landing, named after the late consort to the Dragon-Queen, once again held his name proud as various winged creatures, mechanical wonders, and magical objects brought people to and from the city, serving as a launching point into the greater Broken Isles. From the elevated platform, one was greeted to the sinister, yet beautiful view of the Isles below, highlighted by features such as the World Tree Shaladrassil, fallen to the nightmare, HIghmountain, home of the legendary Highmountain Tauren, Suramar City, crown jewel of the Nightborne society, and of course the Tomb of Sargeras, the defiled temple to Elune with its conduit of Fel energy surging skyward, bringing the Legion into their world.  
Jen leaned over the broken, smooth stone of the side of Dalaran as she gazed over the view. It had been a few weeks since the initial teleportation and she had avoided most of the citizens out of shame, despite their tolerance of her presence. In the time between she remade contact with the Ebon Blade, now under a new leader known as the Deathlord. She made the trek to the saronite Ziggurat mainly to re-engage with old allies, brush up on some techniques, and find out more about recent combat improvements and how she could wield her own powers effectively. She did not however linger long, as the presence of the new Lich King and his mistrust of her gave her a sense of unease. She instead didn’t overstay her welcome and got back to the task at hand. What she couldn’t get out of her view, as she waited for her turn to use a Gryphon to begin her search in the islands, was the small island floating in front of her. Dalaran, as a magical floating city, has a few chunks of land floating about it, mainly unstable. One however was taken over by the Illidari, having recently been broken out prison by the desperate warden Maiev, led by their master and namesake Illidan. Initially, Jen tried to be optimistic and reach out, showing them she meant no harm. Not only did they not respond positively, they also wanted her dead, but wouldn’t have the grounds to do it from the Kirin Tor themselves, for her help so far. Instead, she fell victim to insults, threats of violence, and in some cases, attempts. Out of this came a growing hatred for their kind and any type of resistance they would put on her quest to find her friend simply wouldn’t be tolerated lightly.  
A few minutes later and it was her turn. Saddling up on the large winged creature, she descended down to Aszuna with only one thing on her mind, a clue she was given through gentle “persuasion” of a young mage who had returned noting a Man’ari matching Bellun. She was last seen leading a contingent of the Legion deep inside of a small island known as Faronaar, former Night Elven ruins. The main problem? The closest friendly camp was run by the Illidari, and she was closing in fast. The Gryphon slowly opened its wings and glided into a slow stop, gently stopping and turning its head to peer back. She carefully stepped off, the Gryphon visibly happy with the weight being lifted off of him and after a quick nuzzle, stretched his wings and returned back to the city in the sky.

“I didn’t know they let anyone out of Violet Hold to fight.”

She sighed, turning around to see who she was looking at. Shorter Night Elf Male, covered in tattoos, thick demon leather hide, blindfolded, teeth bared as his hand ran along his glaive. 

“Nice seeing the demon get let out every once in a while. Say, I wonder kindof power we could get out of absorbing that soul of yours.”

“Hun, if you wanted me inside if you, all you have to do is ask.”

“Hmmph, you’re lucky the Kirin Tor have a presence here, else my glaive would be six inches through the back of your spine right now.”

Jen simply winked as she moved by, faking the confidence she was displaying on the outside. In reality, the dozen Demon Hunters here were powerful enough to easily overpower her and what really did the few Kirin Tor invokers have in their arsenal to prevent it? Would they even care enough to try? Of course, the Night Elf immediately began to spread the word as Jen just moved as quickly as possible through the camp so she could sneak behind enemy lines while the Demon Hunters washed over Faronaar. With luck, their frontal assault would keep Bellun occupied enough to give her the chance to at least talk to her friend, though talking seemed to be the last thing that was on their mind. Just as she was leaving the camp, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see a slender Blood Elf female, much like the other Demon Hunter’s, she was covered in tattoos and blindfolded, but something was familiar. 

“I just want to wish you good luck out there. I just came back, the fighting was fierce. Make sure you move along the southern coast and wait for the patrol. After that you can make a dash up the main path and meet up with our team inside. After that, the Man’ari you seek will be inside.”

Startled, Jen could offer nothing more than a quick nod and thanks before heading forward quickly.

“Oh by the way, there are lots of fel hunters in there. Watch their teeth, my sister got killed by one while defending Dalaran, completely disfigured her body into nothing.”

Jen slowed her step a bit, turning back as she watched the Blood Elf smile at her, eyes still covered, but the smirk over her mouth told her that she should get moving, lest her head start get squandered this early.  
Though the Blood Elf held no love for Jen, her instructions were sound. The Demons patrol patterns were in disarray due to the Demon Hunter’s assaults and she quickly moved inland, dispatching small demons along the way before reaching the Demon Hunter’s inside camp. This time, she deliberately avoided it and just decided to continue in further. Taking a high ridge, she dispatched Felhunters as they slept along the way, bolstering her strength with Fel magic as she quickly snapped their jaws, wiping the acidic acid off of her destroyed hands. True to her initial Intel, Bellun was up in the Legion command ship, yet the cave containing the portal was completely devoid of demons. Fearing what she already knew, she drew her sword and moved towards the main room. Fel lava flanked either side, with the sickly green portal glowing on one end. This is when she saw it, demons completely destroyed, ravaged upon recognition, with one person standing in the middle of the room.  
“I watched you get the information from that Mage, I have been watching you for weeks, plotting your death after your carelessness got my sister killed and got the blame pinned on another Demon.”

Jen gripped her sword tight. “Im not going to deny it, I made a mistake, but that isn’t me anymore. That portal leads to my best friend, so you are either going to let me through, or ill have to show you what you will be missing when you are gone.”

“I wont be missing anything. All you demons are the same, spouting lies, using each other for your own good. What do you get from saving this planet? What do you gain from it all? Or are you just doing it for yourself?” The Elf drew her glaives, the metal glowing a sickly green like Jen’s blade did.  
Enraged, Jen lunged forward and swung, the strike easily dodged by the agile Demon Hunter. After jumping back she swung forward, catching Jen after parrying her first blow across her arm. She gasped, clutching the bleeding wound as she stepped back. 

“Bleed green like rest of them, don’t you Demon? Im doing the world a service today.”  
The Elf swung again, but Jen was more ready, parrying both before giving her a swift hoof to the torso, knocking her back. Jen then swung, connecting with her glaive, her sword screeching as it slid down the metal and sliced her hand, causing the Elf to howl. She stood up and her eyes shone with fel, her body grotesquely shaping into the demon whithin her, muscles bulging with fel energy. With a loud howl her glowing eyes emitted pure fel energy, scorching anything in its path. Jen, not the most agile fighter, did her best before taking a shot to her side, causing her immense pain as the fel overloaded her latent DNA and caused an ugly wound. She gripped her sword tight, feeling it flare with fel energy as she lay on the ground, the Elf charging her. She turned and thrusted deep, connecting with the Demon Hunter in her stomach. The Elf growled and yelped as the demon form quickly dissipated, leaving the elf choking on her blood at the end of her blade.  
“F-fuck, just l-like the others huh?”

Her sickening laugh filled the small room as she quickly expired, falling off the end of her sword. Jen looked down at her body, shaking her head. “I might be like the others, but there is still hope for change yet.” She set her eyes to the portal and quickly moved through.  
The firs things she noticed about the ship was the muscle memory she had. Thousands of times had teleported into a busy Legion vessel, moving past all of the lackeys who showed her respect, as she went to the bridge to meet who was in charge and find out what new sad civilization was to be crushed under hoof. This time however, something was wrong. Just like with the cave, there was a significant lack of Legion presence here. Confused, she moved to the top to find the entire base empty except for two figured, her heart trembling in her chest.  
“-failure will never be tolerated by the Legion Bellun. Your task was to hold this island as a staging round into Aszuna and here we are, all of our forces defeated by Illidans lackeys and me being forced to pull the plug on the whole thing. Now I have reason to believe that the-Ah, but I see the guest has arrived. Come here my child.”  
Jen’s face fell as she heard that deep, imposing, and familiar voice chewing out Bellun, something that had happened to her thousands of times. He dwarfed the two Man’ari women in the room, even with it just being a projection of himself. The red in his skin, bulging muscles, large leathery wings, all defining features of someone she used to share plenty of feelings for.

“Kil’jaeden, it has been a long long time. I haven’t seen you since I teleported off of the cruiser onto Azeroth. How are the kids?”

His frown failed to fully hide the grin he had as his arms folded in front of you. “Its nice to see you too, I was just telling your friend here about how much of a failure she is for failing us, how you never failed us until, well.”  
The Deceiver smirked, glaring down at the cowering Man’ari in front of her, Bellun too frightened to speak.  
“That’s why I always liked you Jenovaar, you always got things done, and you enjoyed it.”

Jen’s playful attitude turned serious, her hand gripping her sword and holding it in front of her.  
“Don’t you dare ever call me that name, ever.”  
His booming laugh echoed throughout the ship. “No? Don’t call you by the name you were called by your parents long ago?” He stared down at the two. “Well, I can see you two have some unfinished business, so go ahead…”  
Bellun sheepishly looked up to Jen. “I…I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have joined the Legion. I just thought that when you did, it was a good idea and I got mad when you betrayed us again. I just wanted to be with you I…”  
She paused as Kil’jaeden raised his hands up and smiled.  
“That was all the motivation I needed. You are weak, you were always weak. This is the example of a true Man’ari, one I could trust, but she left, as was her choice.”  
He paused, a tired look in his eyes, like he was lost in thought, something she had never seen him do. Suddenly, portals opened up around them all. Right next to Jen, a Felguard leaped out and tackled her, holding her in place as an Inquisitor slowly floated out, chaining her up with shadow magic.  
“Its time to remind you what we do to the weak and betrayers among us.”

Jen grunted and gasped as she was forced to watch what unfolded. Bellun was seized and forced to the floor, a Fel Lord lumbering forward with a large axe.  
“This was all your doing, your joining of this cause forced this to happen to your friend.”

He smirked as the Fel Lord raised his axe.  
“Jen, I…”  
Jen stared. She had seen it thousands of times, had it ordained half a thousand more, but somehow this one hurt the most. She watched as the head of her friend slowly rolled along the ship, body slinking into the floor and crumpling away into nothing. She watched through tear welled eyes as they demons left the room, portals closing before she was dropped to the floor. All she could see was the severed body of her friend, and feel the gaze of her former mentor above her.  
“Hmm, after all these millennia, this is the one that finally broke you. Take a lesson from this. The Legion cannot be stopped, we have eyes everywhere, and we will succeed. I will succeed.”  
Kil’jaeden’s image fizzled out as Jen sobbed, his last words ringing in her mind. We will succeed, I will succeed.  
Not while I still live.


End file.
